Skok w Wielki Kanion
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 6 Skok w Wielki Kanion McKey trzymając mapę pokazuje Chrisowi drogę Chris: Dlaczego nie zainwestujemy w GPS-a?! McKey: Jest drogi, a dzieci w Afryce głodują! Chris: Co ty pleciesz?! McKey: Nie ważne. Ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. W autobusie wcale nie było gorąco! Wręcz przeciwnie! Było mokro! Bardzo mokro, bo ktoś nie sprawdził prognozy pogody i mnie nie uprzedził, że jest sezon na huragany! Uczestnicy przeżyli niezły szok, gdy w autobusie była woda. Patrz! Dotarliśmy na Hawaje bez większych problemów, a tutaj zostaliśmy zalani. Chris: Jaka obsada, taki program! McKey: Phi! Jak tak! To powiem, że Arian pocałował Fatimę, a potem Arian odpadł. Została finałowa 9. Oglądajcie Amerykę Totalnej Porażki! Zadowolony? Zniszczyłeś mi początek. Chris: Ale mnie to martwii.. Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px (pokój zwierzeń)'Fatima:' Przyznaję, że to co zrobiłam Arianowi było naprawdę wredne, ale był we mnie taki zakochany. Szkoda, że odpadł. Nikt nie będzie mnie teraz nad życie adorował i wielbił. No niestety bądźmy szczerzy. W mojej drużynie nie ma nikogo odpowiedniego by mnie adorować. Kimberly i Aoife? Prędzej zdechnę chyba niż będą mnie adorować. Zach jest słodziutki, ale taki dziecinny... a Tyson. No nie mówię nie, ale on jest zakochany w Kim, a ja nie chcę mieć Kimberly za wroga. Niestety, muszę się trzymać blisko niej. ''wszyscy budzą się, Fatima śpi na wyciętym przez siebie kawałku łóżka Kimberly: Pobudka! Trzeba wstawać! Fatima rzuca poduszką w Kimberly Fatima: Cicho! Jest dopiero 9 rano! powiedziała to ospale Zach: Właśnie! Śpijmy jeszcze! Kimberly: Jej. Wiedziałam, że z wami jest źle, ale nie aż tak! Aoife: Przydał by im się trening Aoife! Haha! Fatima i Zach wstają po tych słowach Fatima: Nie trzeba! Zach: Już wstajemy! Fatima: I nawet Zach pościeli łóżko! Zach: Tak! ... czekaj! A ty? Fatima: Ja będę wszystkiego nadzorować. Zach: Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi... Tyson przynosi drużynie świeże grzanki i sok Kimberly: Nie wierze! To jest świerze! Tyson! Powiedz mi. Skąd ty to wziąłeś? Tyson: Z lodówki. Fatima: To my mamy tutaj lodówkę? Kimberly: Chciałam zadać to samo pytanie. Tyson: No tak. Tą otoczoną laserami. Z tabliczką "Lodówka Chrisa" Aoife: A Aoife pomogła złamać zabezpieczenia wieczorem! Zach: Nie pytam się jak ona to zrobiła... (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Nie lubię zbytnio Aoife. No po prostu nie ufam jej i tyle. Ważna nie jest ona, tylko ja! Dobra to nie miało trochę sensu... Kimberly: Chris nas za to nie zabije? Tyson: Nie jest gospodarzem programu, więc jesteśmy na razie bezpieczni. Kimberly: Na razie... Sala Wypoczynkowa 120px Yoanna siedzi w kącie i wpatruje się w Gil'a Yoanna: Zaaaaaaabić! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Mam malutki problem z sobą. Czasami nie kontroluje moich zachowań. No taka już jestem i nic tego nie zmieni, ale jakbym miała kogoś zabić to proszę. Powstrzymajcie mnie. Fer i Rasel się budzą i zaczynają krzyczeć, gdy widzą Yoanne (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Kurcze! Co się dzieje z Yoanną. Myślałem, że jest ona normalna. No w sumie co normalna osoba by robiła w tym programie. Każdy tutaj ma jakieś wady, które producenci chcą za wszelką cene wydrzeć. Fer: Co jej jest? Rasel: Nie wiem! Co robimy? Fer: Uciekamy! Jakby coś zabiję Gil'a, a my przeżyjemy. Rasel: Wiesz... to jest dobry plan! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Serio?! Oni serio myślą, że ja tego nie słyszę?! Patrzcie. Człowiek chcę się zdrzemnąć, a już go spisują na straty! Widzicie jak się kończą drużyny w takich show! Oto przykład. Już nie mówię o tym, że na mnie głosowali ostatnio. Wiem, że to Fer i Arian, ale ok. Fer i tak mnie nienawidzi. Zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Rasel: Yoanno! Obudź się! Yoanna budzi się z letargu Yoanna: Co...co się ze mną stało? Rasel: Nic tylko szłaś z nożem w stronę Gil'a. Fer: No. Robiło się trochę strasznie. Rasel: Czy ty masz jakiś wstydliwy sekret, który chcesz nam zdradzić? Yoanna zaczerwieniła się Yoanna: N..n..n..nie. Rasel: To jak mamy ci ufać? Yoanna: Wybaczcie. Nie jestem na to gotowa. Jak to zdradzę, to możliwe, że stracę Gil'a. Fer: Mówię ci Yo! Nie wiąż się z Gil'em! Nie jest ciebie warty! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Halo! Ja tam jestem i udaje, że śpię! Oni są serio tacy głupi i tego nie widzą?! Gil wstaję Gil: Ktoś o mnie mówił? Fer: Nie. Gil: Na pewno? Fer: Na pewno, a teraz idź spać! autobus gwałtownie staje Yoanna: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Rasel: Mam złe przeczucia, że zaraz się tego dowiemy... Kolorado, Wielki Kanion 120px 120px wszyscy smażą się na słońcu Fatima: Dlaczego tutaj na pustyni jest tak ciepło? Nie wiedzą, że jest tutaj największa gwiazda programu? Rasel: Za ciepło! Za wysoko! I te sępy zaczynają mnie przerażać! sępy oglądają książkę kucharską pod tytułek "Sto sposobów na chrupiącego człowieka Fer: Kurcze! Co to ma być? Kreskówka? Sępy czytające książkę kucharską? Co prawda to jest ironia, ale to jest realny świat! Tyson: McKey! Długo mamy tutaj stać? McKey przybiega do nich McKey: Przepraszam was najmocniej! Musiałam pomóc Chrisowi z fantami. Kimberly: Czekaj. Czy my już nie szukaliśmy fantów w Bostonie? cisza McKey: Może... ale tym razem zrobicie to z pomocą bangee! Zach: Ty chyba sobie śnisz! McKey: No nie. Chris już zrobił coś takiego w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Yoanna: Taaak... McKey: Na samym dole kanionu są 4 flagi danej drużyny, ale każdą flagę może zabrać jedna osoba, czyli mówiąc prościej kto z Podróżników będzie koordynował drużyną? Fatima i Zach podnoszą ręce Tyson: Można się było tego spodziewać... Kimberly: Co nie? McKey: Wiecie. Tylko jedna osoba może nie brać udziału dzisiaj w zadaniu. Fatima: Jestem lepsza! Zach przynajmniej ma możliwości fizyczne, a ja malowałam paznokcie! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Nie no. Oni są komiczni! Kłócą się o to kto jest bardziej bezużyteczny w zadaniu! Nie mogę! Zaraz padnę na ziemie i będę się śmiać do utraty tchu! To jest mega komiczne! Tylko ja tak sądzę? Zach: Ja jestem bardziej nieużyteczny! Fatima: Nie jesteś dżentelmenem jak widać! Zach: Widzicie? Kolejny powód by mnie nie uwzględniać w zadaniu! Fatima: O nie doigrałeś się koleszko! Kim! Trzymaj kolczyki, jak ja mu dołożę to nawet swojej mamusi nie będzie pamiętał! Tyson i Aoife trzymają Fatimę Aoife: Haha! Ale zabawa! Tyson: Zabawa?! Gdzie ty tu kurcze widzisz zabawę? Aoife: Cała Fatima jest śmieszna! Chwyt śpiulkania! Aoife wykonuje na Fatimie chwyt, po którym zasypia Kimberly: Wybacz Zach, ale dzięki Aoife to jednak ty weźmiesz udział w zadaniu. Zach: Dzięki Ao'świrusko! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Po tym czynie Aoife spada na oficjalną listę wrogów Zach'a! Jak ona nawet śmiała coś takiego zrobić! Przez nią ja będę musiał wziąć udział w zadaniu i na pewno się przy tym pobrudzę! Zach w pokoju zwierzeń zaczyna płakać McKey: Przepraszam, ale czy możemy zacząć zadanie? No tak jakby mamy coś takiego jak czas antenowy i sporo się płaci za jego nadmiar... Europejczycy siedzą pod pniem Yoanna: My już jesteśmy gotowi od 30 minut! Rasel: No. Już nam się nudzi! Gil: Ale przynajmniej zdążyłem się opalić! Fer odwraca głowę Fer: Pozer i nic więcej... Gil: Taak. Jasne. McKey: Czas antenowy! Patrzcie ile już rozmawiacie, a ile nam linijek zostało w skrypcie! Dobra... nie powinnam tego mówić... Kimberly: To jak. Jesteśmy gotowi? Tyson: Tak! Kimberly: To zaczynamy. 120px Kimberly przypina się do liny Kimberly: No drużyno! Życzcie mi szczęścia! Fatima się budzi Fatima: Gdzie ja jestem? Zach: Aoife cię uśpiła i przez ciebie muszę brać udział w zadaniu! Fatima: Tak! Kimberly skaczę do Wielkiego Kanionu Kimberly: Zaraz co to jest? Skorpiony? Bizony i Kojoty? Może jeszcze leopardy?! McKey: Chris! To twoja sprawka! Chris: Co?! Będzie przynajmniej ciekawie! Kimberly omija wszystkie przeszkody i łapie flagę niestety razem z kojotem (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Kojot... bardzo mądre! Serio? Chcecie mnie zabić? Kimberly ląduje na skalę, po czym rzuca się na nią kojot Tyson: Już lecę Kim! Tyson zrzuca kojota z Wielkiego Kanionu Kimberly: Dzięki Tyson. To było miłe z twojej strony! Tyson: Nie ma za co! Dla przyjaciół wszystko! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Tyson oficjalnie mnie dobił. Ja nim manewruję, żeby mnie pocałował, a on mówi, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! Nie chcę, żeby był moim przyjacielem. Wolę, żeby było moim chłopakiem... Kimberly: Tak... Kimberly wstaję i wbija flagę w ziemie McKey: Jeden-zero dla Podróżników! Tyson skaczę po flagę, ale mu się nie udaję 120px Fer przylatuje ze zdobytą flagą Fer: I co? Pierwsza flaga! O tak! O tak! I co Gil? Kto jest teraz lepszy? Gil skaczę po flagę, po chwili również przylatuję z flagą Fer: To było zwyczajne szczęście! Nic więcej. Gil: Mów co chcesz, ale wiesz dobrze jaka jest prawda. Fer: Może mnie uświadomisz mięśniaku? Czy wolisz bić kobiety, żeby cię słuchały? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Czy tylko mnie się to wydaję, czy Fer ma podświadome kompleksy dotyczące mężczyzn? Nie no. Nie cierpię jak się bije kobiety! Uważam to za świństwo, ale czy Fer myśli, że wszyscy faceci to robią? (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Tak. Uważam, że wszyscy faceci tak robią! Bez wyjątku! Yoanna: Znowu będziecie się kłócić? Fer: Ja personalnie nie chcę się kłócić, ale ten oto Gil mnie do tego zmusza! Gil: Nie ważne. Mam to gdzieś. Gil i Fer wbijają swoje flagi McKey: No, no! Gratuluje wam! Na razie prowadzą Europejczycy jedną flagą! Yoanna skaczę i również po chwili zdobywa flagę Yoanna: Tak! Udało mi się! Fer: Moc kobiet! Gil: A ta znowu swoje... Yoanna wbija swoją flagę McKey: Nie no. Szalejecie! Europejczycy wygrywają już dwoma flagami! Yoanna: Rasel! Bądź spokojny! Jeżeli zdobędziesz flagę to wygramy zadanie! W końcu! Rasel: Nie wywierajcie na mnie presji! Gil: A jak ci się nie uda to zwyczajnie wylecisz... Rasel: Dzięki za słowa motywacji... 120px Zach: Co? Dlaczego oni tak szybko skończyli? Jak mamy ich teraz dogonić? Aoife: Aoife ma szalony pomysł! Przywiążmy się w trójkę do linki i wszyscy razem i zdobądźmy od razu te 3 flagi. Tym samym istnieje duża szansa, że wygramy! Tyson: To jest szalone! Zach: Zgadzam się! To jest za bardzo niebezpieczne! Fatima: Ale może się udać! Kimberly: No. Nie chcemy przegrać. Zach: Wyście chyba na mózg poupadały! Nie skaczę z Aoife! Czekajcie. Co to za linka? Aoife: Bangee! Aoife, Tyson i Zach skaczą na bangee, łapią flagi i wbijają je do miejsca przeznaczonego do tego, niestety w tym samym momencie zrobił to Rasel 120px 120px Kimberly: Co?! Remis? Yoanna: Wiecie! Wydaje mi się, że Rasel był szybszy. Co nie McKey? McKey obraca się do nich McKey: Co? Nie patrzyłam... przepraszam. wszyscy padają na ziemie Zach: Jak to nie patrzyłaś?! To kto wygrał... McKey: Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć. Cóż! Czas na dogrywkę! Fer: Nie myślicie, że McKey coraz bardziej zmienia się w Chrisa. Yoanna: Też tak sądzę. Kolorado, Wielka Skała 120px 120px 15 minut później Zach: Dlaczego my stoimy na takiej mało stabilnej skalę w dziewiątkę? McKey: To jest ta dogrywka! Osoba, która utrzyma się najdłużej wygrywa! Rasel: Ty mówisz serio? Pod nami jest 40 metrów do ziemi! McKey: Nie martwcie się! Na dole jest materac! Kimberly patrzy w dół Kimberly: Tak... tylko jeden... McKey: Co za cicho mówisz! Czas start! Yoanna: Hej ludzie! Uważajcie! Równowaga... skała się przechyla po czym wszyscy z niej spadają Fer: Serio?! Zach: Teraz to pewne! Zginiemy! Yoanna: Ej patrzcie! Fatima się trzyma skały! Fatima: Pomocy! Moje świeżo wypolerowane paznokcie! Kimberly: Serio?! Ona? wszyscy spadają na jeden materac Tyson: Czy my żyjemy? Fer: Żyjemy! O tak! przylatuje do nich McKey z Chrisem, po chwili na Chrisa spada Fatima Fatima: Przynajmniej lądowanie było miękkie! Chris: Moje plecy! McKey: Brawo Fatimo! Dzięki tobie drużyna wygrywa dzisiaj zadanie, ale chcę was dzisiaj wszystkich widzieć na ceremonii! Kimberly: Co? Powiedziałeś, że wygrywa drużyna której osoba najdłużej wytrzyma. McKey: Tak wiem, ale po dzisiejszej ceremonii mam zamiar przetasować drużyny! Yoanna: Co? Chcesz zmienić składy drużyn? McKey: No tak. Za dobrze się już znacie. Mogą być już sojusze i inne. Nie chcę by było nudno! I do kolejnego zadania potrzeba mi równych drużyn... myślałam, że Podróżnicy w końcu przegrają... Fatima: Fajna sprawiedliwość! Yoanna: Co nie? wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć na siebie podejrzliwie, po czym poszli do autobusu Ceremonia 120px 120px wszyscy uczestnicy siedzą na miejscach McKey: Witajcie kochani! Cóż miło raz widzieć całą finałową 9 razem! Fer: Mogłabyś szybciej! Muszę iść do ustronnego miejsca... McKey: Nie chcecie długich wstępów? Tyson: Nie za bardzo. Fatima: W ogóle! McKey: Dobrze... Podróżnicy! Łapcie swoje dolary! rzuca Kimberly, Tysonowi, Fatimie, Zachowi i Aoife dolary Kimberly: Po co nam je? Nie bierzemy udziału w ceremonii... McKey: To jest symbol! Fatima: Ehh! Fatima wróciła do piłowania paznokci McKey: To teraz wracam do moich ukochanych Europejczyków! Dzisiaj bezpieczna jest... o dziwo Fer! rzuca jej dolara McKey: Dolar również należy się Yoannie! rzuca jej dolara Yoanna: Juhu! Zostaję! Fer: Więc dziewczyny są znowu górą! McKey: I tak zostali nam tylko dwaj panowie. Znowu... a ostatni dolar jest dla... Rasela! rzuca mu dolara Rasel: Tak! Papa Gilusiu! Gil: Mógłbym zrobić wielką awanturę, ale pokaże wam co znalazłem w toalecie! pokazuje wszystkim drewnianą statuetkę McKey Kimberly: Co?! Skąd on to ma! Tyson: Nie wiem! Schowałem to jak kazałaś! Kimberly: Ale w toalecie?! Gdzie wszyscy wchodzą? Tyson: Racja. Przepraszam... McKey: W takim razie. Rasel wyjście w tę stronę. Rasel mdleje z szoku Fer: Przynajmniej nie będzie scen... Chris wyrzuca Rasela z autobusu, autobus odjeżdża McKey: Ale jak wiecie to jeszcze nie jest koniec! Gil: Losujemy drużyny! McKey:'Włóżcie ręce do skrzyni! ''wszyscy wkładają ręce do skrzyni '''McKey: teraz zabierzcie każdy po jednym kamieniu. Nie pokazując go innym! wszyscy robią tak, jak McKey im kazała McKey: Czerwony kamień oznacza drużynę Podróżników, a Niebieski drużynę Europejczyków. Yoanna: A co z nagrodą? McKey: Należy do członków nowych drużyn. Kimberly: Czyli gdybym została Europejczykiem, to spałabym w Sali Wypoczynkowej? McKey: Niezupełnie. Dzisiaj tylko Fatima będzie spać w Sypialni Zwycięzców! Fatima: Serio? O tak! Sypialnia dla mnie. Zach: Ty sobie żartujesz? W siedem osób w Sali wypoczynkowej? McKey: No Fatima może zabrać ze sobą pare osób... Fatima: Wybieram Gil'a! Gil: To rozumiem! McKey: Dobra! Czas nam się kończy. Pokażcie w jakich jesteście drużynach... Kimberly: Podróżnicy! Tyson: Też jestem w Podróżnikach! Gil: Podróżnicy? Super! Fatima: Podróżnicy! Tak! Jestem z Gil'em w drużynie! Yoanna: Europejczycy... Fer: Europejczycy! z Zachiem! Zach: Europejczycy? Nie! Aoife: Buhaha! Witajcie! Zach, Yoanna i Fer odsuwają się na bezpieczną odległość McKey: No to na tyle dzisiaj. To był najbardziej zwariowany odcinek. Więc oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki